Namesake
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie pick a name for thier second child and the name has a very special significance!


**Namesake **

Jackie Stokes was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. She couldn't manage to get comfortable though, thanks to her large pregnant stomach. She was now 7 months along. Her husband Nick was laying next to her and he too seemed to be having a hard time getting to sleep, he was restless. Jackie didn't care though, she was just happy to have Nick next to her, it was a treat to get to sleep next to him thanks to his graveyard shift at the crime lab. Tonight was one of his rare nights off.

"Jacks, you asleep?" Nick whispered.

"No" Jackie answered.

"Good, can we talk then?" Nick asked grabbing her hand.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"I want to ask you something, you can say no if you want, I will completely understand." Nick said.

"What is it Nicky?" She asked.

"If the baby is a boy, how would you feel about having his middle name be Warrick?" He asked, he looked at her to get her reaction.

A warm smile crossed her face "I think that would be a wonderful idea." She said sincerely.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

"Yes." She assured him.

Jackie knew how much Warrick meant to Nick, and she knew how badly he still missed him. Jackie herself had liked Warrick a lot, he was a very kind and giving person. What happened to him was so unfair, he deserved so much better.

"Thank you Jackie." Nick whispered as he leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

Jackie smiled at him

"Now all we need is a first name that goes well with Warrick as a middle name." Nick said.

"I was thinking about names the other day and I really like Houston for a boy." Jackie said.

"How did you come up with that?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure, but I thought you would like it because it would tie into your Texas roots." Jackie said with a grin.

Nick chuckled "Actually I do like that." He said.

"So what do you think of Houston Warrick as a combination?" Jackie asked.

Nick said the name out loud. "I like it." He declared.

"Me too." Jackie agreed.

"Ok then we have a boy name set, but what if it's a girl?" Nick asked.

"Well as much as I cared for Warrick, I have to put my foot down and say no to Warrick as a middle name for a girl." Jackie said with a laugh.

Nick laughed as well and said "Yeah I agree and I think Rick would understand."

"I think so too." Jackie said with a grin and then she added "For a little girl I really like Johnna."

Nick arched his eyebrow at her "Where did that come from?" He asked and then a light bulb went off in his head "Oh come on Jacks, you can't be serious."

"Yes I am serious, oh come on Nicky, it would be so cute, especially with Jasmine's name."

"Don't you think that's a little over the top?" Nick asked.

"Nope." Jackie said holding firm.

"How about Carly instead?" Nick suggested.

"Nope." Jackie said stubbornly.

"Why not, Carly is cute." Nick asked, growing desperate.

"Because I like Johnna better, but if we have three daughters I like Carly for the third one." Jackie said.

"How about Johnna for a middle name then?" Nick asked, trying to compromise but his wife was stubborn.

"Nope, for a first name." She insisted.

Nick still looked skeptical.

"I also really like the name Kelly for a girl." Jackie said.

After hearing that Nick felt like he was going to throw up. "On second thought Johnna is really pretty." He said quickly.

Jackie smiled to herself, she knew Nick would change his mind about the name Johnna when the name Kelly had come up.

She smiled sweetly at him "I am so glad you think so." She said

Nick rolled his eyes but he too had a smile on his face. "You're sneaky Jackie." He said.

"I know." She admitted.

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "Do you have a middle name you like with Johnna?" He asked.

"I think Johnna Caroline is pretty." Jackie said.

"I like Caroline, I actually had an aunt that was named Caroline." Nick said.

"I didn't know one of you parents had a sister that passed away." Jackie said, sounding very surprised.

"Well actually she was my great aunt, but she was a really nice lady. She passed away when I was in high school." Nick said.

"You've never mentioned her. How old was she when she passed away?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, I think she was in her late 70's or early 80's" Nick answered.

Jackie nodded respectively.

"So have we settled on Johnna Caroline if it's a girl?" Nick asked.

"Yes I think we have." Jackie said happily.

Nick grinned "Good, can we go to sleep now, I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'm tired too." Jackie said.

So with their arms wrapped around each other, the happy couple fell asleep.

The end! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews very much appreciated!


End file.
